criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Dooley
|birthplace = Parkersburg, West Virginia |family = Ruth Irene Barringer Peter James Brown Winnie Holzman Savannah Dooley Robin Dooley Adam Dooley Peter Dooley |yearsactive = 1963-present }}Paul Dooley (born Paul Brown) is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian best known for his role as John Shirley in the ABC sitcom series Grace Under Fire. Biography Dooley was born Paul Brown on February 22, 1928, in Parkersburg, West Virginia, to Ruth Irene Barringer and Peter James Brown. Brown first got into the world of theater due to one of the few activities in his hometown being his listening to comedians on the radio. After he was discharged from the Navy and graduated from West Virginia University, Dooley decided to move to New York City to try his hand in the entertainment industry. Dooley got his first on-screen role in 1963, when he was cast as Charlie Welty in the dramatic television series East Side/West Side. Dooley got his first major recurring role in 1988, when he was cast as Dick Hale, an airline pilot that was retired against his wills, for all 15 episodes of the comedy series Coming of Age. Since then, Dooley has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Good Doctor, Comedy Bang! Bang!, Parenthood, Major Crimes, Turbo, Private Practice, Grey's Anatomy, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Hairspray, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Dooley portrayed Chip Gordon in the Season Eight episode "All That Remains". Filmography *The Good Doctor (2017) - Glen *Cars 3 (2017) - Sarge (voice) *Workaholics (2017) - Ralph *The Holy Man (2016) - Lou 'The Bull' Devine *Young & Hungry - 2 episodes (2016) - Mr. Fancy *Heartbeat (2016) - Jasper Shaw *Childrens Hospital (2016) - Grandpa Ben *The Skinny (2016) - Grandpa *Other People (2016) - Ronnie *The Middle Ages (2015) - Clark/Dad *Comedy Bang! Bang! (2015) - Mr. Stingy *Tales from Radiator Springs - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Sarge *Parenthood (2014) - Rocky *Super Fun Night (2013) - The Old Man *My Santa (2013) - Martin *Major Crimes (2013) - Larry Murdock *Turbo (2013) - The Foreman (voice) *Criminal Minds - "All That Remains" (2013) TV episode - Chip Gordon *Lifestyles of the Rich & Fabulous (2012) - Robin *Game Night (2012) - Marvin Garden *The Client List (2012) - Earl Hudson *Hot in Cleveland (2012) - Santa *Walter (2011) - Walter *Cars 2: The Video Game (2011) - Sarge (voice) *Cars 2 (2011) - Sarge (voice) *Private Practice (2011) - Abe Nussbaum *Thanks (2011) - Hank *Ironmen (2010) - Connors *Huge - 10 episodes (2010) - Joe Sosniak *Better People (2010) - Edgar *State of the Union (2010) - Harry Rinaldi *Scrubs (2009) - Paul *Cars Race-O-Rama (2009) - Sarge (voice) *Sunday Afternoons (2009) - Man *Horsemen (2009) - Father Whiteleather *Bedtime Stories (2008) - Hot Dog Vendor *Grey's Anatomy (2008) - Doctor Walter Tapley *Chronic Town (2008) - Eleanor's Father *Drive Thru Confessions (2008) - Turkey Thief *Sunshine Cleaning (2008) - Sherm *Cars Mater-National (2007) - Sarge (voice) *Boston Legal (2007) - Judge Wendel Donahue *Side Order of Life (2007) - Sam Wainwright *Hairspray (2007) - Mr. Spritzer *7th Heaven (2007) - Red *Mater and the Ghostlight (2006) - Sarge (voice) *For Your Consideration (2006) - Paper Badge Sergeant *Cars (2006) - Sarge (voice) *The Jake Effect (2006) - Mr. Bernthal *Cars (2006) - Sarge (voice) *Desperate Housewives - 3 episodes (2005) - Addison Prudy *Curb Your Enthusiasm - 7 episodes (2000-2005) - Cheryl's Father *Hopeless Pictures (2005) - Bartender (voice) *Come Away Home (2005) - Grandpa Donald Brooks *Adventures in Homeschooling (2004) - Pop Hemple *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) - Buddy Ween *ER - 4 episodes (1995-2004) - Henry Lewis *Employee of the Month (2004) - Reverend Ben Goodwin *Touch 'Em All McCall (2003) - Unknown Character *Comfort and Joy (2003) - George *Nobody Knows Anything! (2003) - Warden *Becker (2003) - Mr. Lerner *Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales (2003) - Dean Duaney *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) - Stan Coffman *A Mighty Wind (2003) - George Menschell *The Practice - 8 episodes (1999-2002) - Judge Philip Swackheim *Insomnia (2002) - Chief Nyback *Once and Again - 6 episodes (2001-2002) - Les Cresswell *The Perfect You (2002) - Larry *Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) - Hank the Janitor/Mall Santa (voice) *Rennie's Landing (2001) - Hank *A Woman's a Helluva Thing (2001) - Hank Luckinbill *The Huntress (2001) - Dante Cicollo *Jack & Jill (2001) - Father Conlin *Kate Brasher (2001) - Father *The Geena Davis Show (2001) - Bill *Providence (2001) - Bill Ridley *Madison (2001) - Mayor Don Vaughn *Ally McBeal (2001) - Nicholas Engblume *I'll Remember April (2000) - Earl Schimmel *Special Delivery (1999) - Unknown Character *Runaway Bride (1999) - Walter Carpenter *Error in Judgment (1999) - Jack Albert *Guinevere (1999) - Walter *Happy, Texas (1999) - The Judge *Tracey Takes On... - 2 episodes (1998-1999) - Cop/Agent Ivan Hamel *Dharma & Greg (1999) - Judge Harper *Sleepwalkers (1998) - Unknown Character *The Wonderful World of Disney (1999) - Coach Buck *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997) - Ralphie *Early Edition (1997) - McGinty *Telling Lies in America (1997) - Father Norton *Clockwatchers (1997) - Bud Chapman *Loved (1997) - Leo Amerson *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 4 episodes (1994-1997) - Enabran Tain *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Stan (voice) *Qiana (1996) - Normand Pasco *Millennium (1996) - Joe Bangs *Grace Under Fire - 22 episodes (1994-1996) - John Shirley *Waiting for Guffman (1996) - UFO Abductee *Ellen (1996) - Thomas Kelsey *High Society (1996) - Mel *God's Lonely Man (1996) - Polo *Out There (1995) - Emmett Davis *The Underneath (1995) - Ed Dutton *The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1995) - Senator Thatch *Evolver (1995) - Jerry Briggs *My So-Called Life - 2 episodes (1994) - Chuck Wood *Sisters (1994) - Erin 'The Bargain' Baron *Chicago Hope (1994) - Walter McTeague *Dream On - 6 episodes (1992-1994) - Mickey Tupper *State of Emergency (1994) - Jim Anderson *The Mommies (1994) - Frank Kellogg *The Traveling Poet (1993) - Peebo *L.A. Law (1993) - Karl Bullen *Tales from the Crypt (1993) - Randolph *The Boys (1993) - Unknown Character *A Dangerous Woman (1993) - Tupperware Salesman *My Boyfriend's Back (1993) - Big Chuck *Tales of the City - 3 episodes (1993) - Herb Tolliver *Traveler's Rest (1993) - Andy Milligan *Frogs! (1993) - Twittenham *Mother of the Bride (1993) - Richard *Cooperstown (1993) - Sid Wiggins *Room for Two (1992) - Wally *The Ben Stiller Show - 2 episodes (1992) - Mr. Adult/The Professor *Perry Mason: The Case of the Heartbroken Bride (1992) - Assistant District Attorney Robert Norrell *Mad About You (1992) - Gus Stemple *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Father Michael (voice) *The Player (1992) - Paul Dooley *Mathnet (1991) - Casey Bengal *Pros and Cons (1991) - Archie Williams *The Wonder Years (1991) - Pops *Square One Television - 2 episodes (1991) - Casey Bengal *Shakes the Clown (1991) - Owen Cheese *Sunday Dinner (1991) - Jack *My Life and Times (1991) - Jack Miller *White Hot: The Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd (1991) - Hal Roach *Coach (1991) - Horace Van Dam *Evening Shade (1991) - Rayford Taggart *Guess Who's Coming for Christmas? (1990) - Doc *The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) - Unknown Character *Thirtysomething - 2 episodes (1990) - Bob Spano0 *Flashback (1990) - Stark *Coming of Age - 15 episodes (1988-1909) - Dick Hale *ALF - 3 episodes (1987-1989) - Whizzer *When He's Not a Stranger (1989) - Ben McKenna *Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North (1989) - Robert McFarlane *Lip Service (1988) - Gilbert 'Gil' Hutchinson *The Murder of Mary Phagan - 2 episodes (1988) - William Burns *Last Rites (1988) - Father Freddie *Superman 50th Anniversary (1988) - John Buxton, Editor Metropolis Proclaimer *The Golden Girls - 2 episodes (1986-1987) - George Corliss/Isaac Q. Newton *Big Trouble (1986) - Noozel *Monster in the Closet (1986) - Roy *Tales from the Darkside (1986) - Chester Caruso *O.C. and Stiggs (1985) - Randall Schwab *Stephen King's Golden Tales (1985) - Chester Caruso *Spenser: For Hire (1985) - Bryce Taylor *The Steel Collar Man (1985) - Don Liddle *CBS Schoolbreak Special (1985) - Doctor Wormer *Sixteen Candles (1984) - Jim Baker *The Wilder Summer (1983) - Camp Cook *Faerie Tale Theatre - 2 episodes (1982-1983) - Father/The Miller *Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1983) - Museum Security Guard *Going Berserk (1983) - Doctor Ted *The Firm (1983) - Dick Albright *Strange Brew (1983) - Claude Elsinore *Kiss Me Goodbye (1982) - Kendall *Endangered Species (1982) - Joe Hiatt *American Playhouse (1982) - Detective *Jules Feiffer's Hold Me (1981) - Man 1 *Paternity (1981) - Kurt *See China and Die (1981) - Ames Prescott *Popeye (1980) - Wimpy *HealtH (1980) - Doctor Gil Gainey *Captain Kangaroo (1980) - Unknown Character *Rich Kids (1979) - Simon Peterfreund *Breaking Away (1979) - Dad *A Perfect Couple (1979) - Alex Theodopoulos *A Wedding (1978) - Snooks Brenner *Simple Gifts (1977) - Unknown Character (voice) *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) - Gazooks (voice) *Slap Shot (1977) - Hyannisport Announcer *Sesame Street - 2 episodes (1974-1975) - Parrot (voice) *Foreplay (1975) - Salesman *Death Wish (1974) - Cop at Hospital (uncredited) *The Gravy Train (1974) - Doctor *Up the Sandbox (1972) - Statue of Liberty Guard *The Corner Bar (1972) - Unknown Character *The Night the Animals Talked (1970) - Unknown Character (voice) *The Out of Towners (1970) - Hotel Clerk - Day *A Punt, a Pass, and a Prayer (1968) - Photographer *Bewitched (1966) - TV Man *Get Smart (1966) - Hanlon *Man in the Square Suit (1966) - Unknown Character *The Parisienne and the Prudes (1964) - Ted K. Worrie *The Defenders (1964) - R.W. Wheeler *East Side/West Side (1963) - Charlie Welty 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors